Conversation Heart
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: Post S1 Finale Vignette. I wrote this months ago but never published. Yatori Fluff!


Post-series Finale Fic. Despite having read the manga, I felt that a vignette to honor the ending of the (first) series was appropriate. Despite having three other active stories I need to finish up segments for, this HAD to be written NOW. I wrote this earlier this year, but never published.

I *WISH* I owned Noragami. But I don't. (Ponders calling Yato and handing him a 5-yen coin.)

PS...SOOOOO glad we have Aragoto. It's treating the manga very well! Is it Friday, yet? LOL

* * *

"Conversation Heart"

Hiyori and Kofuku sat at the table, sipping tea as Daikoku made dinner out back. Yato and Yukine had gone off a little earlier on a quick job, the shaggy-maned god stating that they'd be back in time for their meal.

 _Just like them,_ Hiyori had thought with a small giggle.

Kofuku, who had been browsing the latest issue of Vivi, looked up to see the girl with a smile lingering on her lips.

"Ne, Hiyorin, are you thinking about who I think you are?" she inquired with a wink.

Hiyori couldn't stop her face from heating up, revealing herself. She attempted to defend herself and deny it, but words fell flat as her mouth hung agape. The sugary sweet goddess gave her a knowing smile, warm and understanding. It was if she were reading Hiyori like an open book.

"Have you ever been in love before, Hiyorin? Do you know what that feels like?" she asked with a gentle prod. A little coersion never hurt, getting someone to ponder their feelings.

Hiyori did just that, quickly realizing she'd had short-lived crushes on boys at school over the years but nothing ever came of them.

"Actually...no," she admitted with a hint of reluctance. "I don't think so. What _is_ it like, Kofuku-san?"

Regarding the awkward teenager with a gentle gaze, she contemplated how she would explain. As she considered how the god and the girl interacted, it became easy to describe.

"Well, being in love, first off feels like you can't live without someone. You think about them constantly," the adorable deity began, finger to her chin as she thought. One glance at HIyori and she knew she had the half-phantom's rapt attention. "When someone loves another, they go out of their way to ensure the other's well-being. They constantly put that person before themselves."

"R-really?" the young girl asked, her gaze brightening with realization. She was quiet as the gregarious goddess nodded. "Is there...a _feeling_? Like, butterflies in your stomach, or tingles in your skin?"

"I'd definitely have to say yes. If someone is in love, they feel happy and nervous at the same time."

Hiyori felt a chill run down her spine. Recalling the words that fell so easily from her lips mere hours ago, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _I really did mean it that way, didn't I?_

Just as she felt compelled to spill to the god of poverty, there came foot steps from out on the porch.

"Oi! Tadaima!" came the voice of the unnamed subject of their discussion, announcing his return. Kofuku connected with Hiyori for a fleeting moment before the shoji slid open. And instantaneously, the god's face donned her usual bright smile to greet her fellow immortal and his shinki.

"How'd it go, Yato-chan?"

"Pffeh, piece of cake. Ten yen earned in only an hour's work!" the blue-eyed god announced proudly as he plopped himself down next to Hiyori, who stiffened at his proximity. He glanced her way, noticing a blush on her face. The earlier conversation had suddenly been triggered in his memory, reminding him of a task he had given himself.

 _I have to pull her aside later and have a talk with her._

Throughout dinner, Hiyori hadn't been as involved in the casual conversation. Yato noticed but subconsciously compensated by dominating every topic discussed. Daikoku had brought out some sake and beer for them, having secretly eavesdropped on part of the ladies' chat. He had a feeling that Yato would need a little drink to loosen him up for the inevitable. Hiyori was good for him, and if her wish was to ultimately be a part of their world, he would have to initiate the process. This older shinki was beginning to regret his decision everytime Yato opened his mouth to brag about something.

Yukine kept getting this awkward feeling that he couldn't put his finger on. Hiyori was rather silent, Kofuku kept watching her and Yato, who was getting louder with every cup of sake he consumed. And oddly enough, despite how much Yato was getting on the shinki's nerves, Daikoku had refilled his cup at least twice. Things seemed ever so slightly off, but not so odd that he felt the need to put a stop to things.

 _But what is going on with everyone tonight? Am I the only sane one here?_

Fortunately things began to wind down, and their gruff host took dishes back to the kitchen, bringing the tipsy god some water on his return. Yukine gave a yawn.

"If we don't have anything else to do tonight, I'm going to help with the dishes and go to bed. I'm exhausted," the young blond declared. Hiyori looked up at him with a warm smile.

"We've been through a lot the last day or so. Go get some rest, Yukine," she said with a soft sigh. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," her friend replied as he rose to his feet and headed to the door.

Daikoku followed close behind but paused when he noticed his lady and mistress remaining behind. Quick on his feet, he figured he could remedy the situation.

"Kofuku," he called, getting her attention. "The kitchen needs a once over, and I could really use your help... _if you don't mind._ " His tone was genuinely serious, easily convincing her to come along.

"Hai! Anything for you, Daikoku!" the goddess sang as she jumped to her feet. She trotted up behind her faithful regalia and followed him out back, leaving the god of calamity and his mute devotee alone.

A few moments passed and the silence hung heavy in the air. Yato swigged down the last of his water and plopped the glass down with a moderate _thud_ on the wooden kotatsu.

"Oi...Hiyori, are you okay?" Yato's voice jarred her out of her thoughts, as she had been staring at the wall for a solid minute or so. The brunette had been fighting a blush the entire time with general success. But now, in that moment she lost the battle.

Hiyori felt the warmth creep up her neck and into her face.

"W-well, It's been a crazy few days; and from what you had said earlier, I have had a lot to think about," she admitted. "Just...stuck in my head, I guess."

Yato nodded and simply regarded her for a moment before getting to his feet and extending his hand to her, seemingly a bit nervous.

"How about getting some fresh air?" he offered as smoothly as he could manage, trying to cover up his uneasiness.

Hiyori hummed in agreement. The crisp night air would her some good. She took his hand deliberately for the first time as he helped her up. She put on her coat, as it was a chilly winter evening, cold and dry. As Yato opened the door, he retook her hand, surprising the living phantom. His face looked as warm as hers felt. They didn't walk too far from the house. Finding one of the nearby benches under a lamp post, they sat together.

"Hiyori..." Yato began with a squeeze of her hand. "Today, I felt genuine fear for the first time in my long life. I have never feared anything...as I feared losing you."

Hiyori's heart practically stopped in her chest before resuming in double-time. The shock of his amazingly honest words made it nearly impossible for her to respond. Yato sensed that she had something to say, but didn't seem quite ready to say it. So he continued on his own thought.

"Today, you said that you wanted to be with me forever...I-"

Hiyori placed a finger on his lips, momentarily silencing him.

"I fear it, too," she blurted out, finally finding her words. "I could never break our ties...b-because," she began to explain, fidgeting distractedly with anything withing her reach. "I...I think...I may..." Her thought got muddled and became a mumble that trailed off.

Yato cupped her jaw with his hand, gently persuading her to look him in the eyes and finish her thought.

"I think, for the first time in _my_ life...I'm in love with someone," she stated indirectly, but clearly enough that Yato understood. The once merciless god of calamity was overwhelmed, because it begged his heart to put his feelings in the same terms. He knew. He knew she had hit the nail on the head.

What had started out as a mere accident had proven itself to be destiny.

His body felt electric as something new and vibrant coursed though him. Hiyori saw his eyes widen in realization and begin to glisten with tears.

"Please, Yato," she begged, barely a whisper. "Let me always stay by your side."

They searched each other's gaze for answers to so many questions. The gravity of their hearts pulled them closer, their eyes finding a new target as their faces were slowly inching toward each other.

Weathered and dry lips pressed against glossed pink ones. The frangrance of berries invaded his senses, and begged him to linger as he pressed into her as the lovely half-phantom, mutually enraptured, parted her lips to breathe his name. Her voice carried a brand new nuance, and it made hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I promise to do everything in my power to grant that wish, Hiyori," he vowed as he pulled away to look her straight in the eyes, a blush overtaking his features. "Because..."

"I wish for it, too."

A/N: Feedback or Five Yen greatly appreciated! ;)


End file.
